Evaluate the following expression when $y = 6$ and $x = 5$. $3$ $y$ $^2 + 3$ $x$ $ + 7$
Substitute $6$ for ${y}$ and $5$ for ${x}$ $ = 3{(6)}^2 + 3{(5)} + 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 3(36) + 3{(5)} + 7 $ $ = 108 + 15 + 7 $ $ = 130$